1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating component built-in multilayer substrates including resin multilayer substrates and components incorporated therein, and relates to such component built-in multilayer substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Component built-in multilayer substrates have been employed in radio communication devices having short-distance radio communication functions, and the like. For example, JP-A No. 2003-86949 describes a method for fabricating such a component built-in multilayer substrate.
In the fabricating method described in JP-A No. 2003-86949, at first, opening portions are formed in thermoplastic resin sheets. Next, the thermoplastic resin sheets are laminated, such that a component is placed in the cavity formed by the opening portions having been connected to each other. Next, the thermoplastic resin sheets are crimped to each other and the component is housed in the cavity, through thermal pressing. Thus, a component built-in multilayer substrate incorporating the component is formed.